Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to communications and, more particularly, to context-based assignment of customer service agents for communications with customers.
Description of Related Art
Customer service has become critical for almost every industry. With the proliferation of communications media, various industries have expanded options for providing customer service. For example, in addition to telephone customer support, various industries provide email support and online chat support to resolve issues for customers. Because of the importance of customer service, there are ongoing efforts to improve customer service support.